Memory devices, such as non-volatile memories, are widely used for storing data in computing devices. To perform memory operations (e.g., such as read, write, program, and erase operations), memory devices use various power supplies to provide power to various circuits such as voltage generators and regulators. In various applications, circuits with conventional power supplies may suffer from various deficiencies, one of which is slow ramp time. In order to achieve a faster circuit ramp time, some memory devices may use replenished power supplies that are configured to maintain a rather high voltage (e.g., 5V up to 10V) even while in standby when no memory operations are being performed. However, maintaining a high standby voltage comes at the expense of a high standby current leakage, which leads to inefficient power use that may be a significant drawback in some battery-powered applications (e.g., such as mobile phones, tablets, etc). In addition, in order to maintain higher standby voltages, a semiconductor chip typically needs larger than normal capacitors, transistors, and other such electronic components, which leads to a less efficient chip layout.